The Letter
by Little Red Beast
Summary: Find out what happens when some tragic thing happened to Syaoran to write this unusal letter. There's a lot of humor/tragety and it's one of my wierd stories... BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Ahem. If your wondering, it's not like the rest of my boring stories,


Note: You have to have a sick twisted mind like me to understand some jokes... okay?   
  
Oh ya! I know, by now by this person named Bill told me that Meiling and Syaoran are not engage and Meiling made Syaoran promise that he would marry Meiling if he doesn't find true love. Bill reviewed my pervious fanfic called "Cards of Forbidden" (Ch2 will be out in a month) and told me all this stuff. Thanks for telling me that! BUT... YOU JUST GAVE AWAY A SPOILER DAMN IT!! WHY DON'T YOU SLAM YOU HEAD IN A WAFFLE IRON OR SOMETHING. THIS IS MY FANFIC. I TELL THEM WHAT TO DO! IN MY FANFICS LI IS ENGAGE TO MEILING... OKAY! BY WHAT JUST HAPPENED... ALL MY FANFICS WILL MENTION OR HAVE LI AND MEILING ENGAGE TO EACH OTHER... okay.  
  
Oh ya, in the US, Meiling is Li's girlfriend... that's what they said... well I don't know, all right? GOT IT! Ahem... I think I should go and eat some chocolate and waffles now. Bye, bye. AND ALSO BILL... DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!! Anyways I forgive you. Just e-mail me right now if you ever read this all right? Help me a little here... AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO GIVE ME A SPOILER WITHOUT... THAT'S WHAT I SAID... WITHOUT MY PERMISSION... I DEMAND YOU TO SLAM YOU FOOT AND HEAD IN A WAFFLE IRON!  
  
READ THIS: IF THERE ARE ANY TYPOS (AS CUTEMEW SAID)... I WON'T CORRECT THEM. I'M TOO LAZY AND... AND... I USUALLY TYPE TILL MIDNIGHT AND SEND IT IN THE NEXT DAY...  
  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Key: * flash back  
writing in letter  
~ Li-kun talking to himself  
  
.(Time plot: Sakura and Syaoran or in their twenties. They finished college.) .  
*************************  
His hands where numb. He was weak and tired from the long nights he cried and was tormented. He turned the desk lamp on, took out a tiny bottle out of his pocket and set it next to his sword.  
  
~Today is the day... I can't live like this forever... I have to... it's to painful to live and think~  
  
He took out four pieces of paper and started to write.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
To the people that I love,  
  
I'm writing this letter because I'll be leaving soon. It's been a living hell to me.   
  
Although I have great friends, a great family, I still can't live without Sakura.   
  
I'm writing this letter so no one will get mad when I leave. Please listen carefully as I explain my self.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
* At a corner of a fancy restaurant...  
  
"You know, I'm so glad Syaoran FINALLY asked Sakura out on a date," said Chilharu.  
  
"Me too. This is perfect," said another girl with a video camera in her hand, taping a young man and women eating at a table.   
  
"These are great seats to look at Sakura and Syaoran eating, but isn't this called... SPYING?" asked Rika.  
  
"Well, we been waiting for this day to come... for a VERY long time... and besides, I didn't pay the guy in the front for no reason, just to get Li-kun and Sakura the table... where most movie celebrities eat," said Tomoyo, as she zoomed closer to where the two where eating.  
  
"You know, spying was originally a dance from the Inca. It's just that when the Spanish came, the Spanish used the dance for their advantage to conquer the Inca," said Yamasaki.  
  
Everyone started to sweat drop, except for Eriol.  
  
A mallet out of nowhere hit Yamasaki on the head.  
  
"Shut up Yamasaki," said Chilharu.  
  
"Well actually, they did Chilharu... the Spaniards did conquer the Inca. Very festinating isn't it?" said Eriol. Suddenly there was commotion and talking at the table.  
  
"Shhhh! It's getting to the good part. Li-kun is having his fifth nervous break down!" yelled Naoko over the noise. Everyone went quiet at the point.  
  
"Where, where," said two small creature from her bag.  
  
"Kero, Suppi! You guys are suppose to be hiding. I brought you two here not to get you revealed, but for you to see Syaoran and Sakura on a date, which is once in a lifetime event!" whispered Tomoyo.  
  
"Sorry... and do you have any popcorn. I need some snacks while I watch this entertainment," said Kero.  
  
"Kero! This is a restaurant, not the movie theatre! You're ruining the show!"  
  
"Sorry... Then, could we have your pudding?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, if that can make you guys shut up." She handed them a bowl of pudding without anyone noticing.  
  
  
  
In the middle of the restaurant was where Syaoran and Sakura sitting at a table. It was on a high platform, with a lot of cherry blossoms around them. They both were blushing constantly.   
  
Sakura was wearing a "cute" (what Tomoyo says) dark green dress, which Syaoran was very fond of. (Green is his favorite color) And he was wearing a tuxedo with no tie.  
  
Syaoran... was shaking from the pressure, since it was his first date ever, while Sakura, was the same, except she nearly broke her plate.  
  
Silence... there was silence, only the sounds of the background of people talking and the munching of there food they where served.  
  
  
Back to the corner of the restaurant...  
  
"Aren't they going to talk? It's like they're at a funeral or something!" yelled Rika.  
  
"There kids... sometimes you just want to take a mallet and hit them," said Chilharu, while holding a mallet in her hand. Everyone backed their seats away from her. "What?"  
  
Suddenly, four or five waiters brought out plates of crabs and oyster.  
  
"Crabs! Oysters! I should use my mallet to break them open!" yelled Chilharu in excitement.  
  
Eriol seized and took the mallet out of Chiharu's hand and gave it to Tomoyo, who gave it to Yamasaki, who gave it to, Rika, who gave it to Naoko, who gave it to a waiter.  
  
  
Back to the middle of the restaurant...  
  
Silence...  
  
"Um... Sakura," stared Syaoran.  
  
"Y...y...yes."  
  
They both blushed while shaking.  
  
"You... have... will... you... you look beautiful and... nice... nice dress," he said shyly.  
  
"Oh... thank you... nice... tuxedo you have on... it... looks cute on you," said Sakura. They both blushed even more.  
  
She thinks I'm cute... she actually thinks I'm cute, said Syaoran in his mind.  
  
  
  
In the other side of the restaurant...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE SAKURA ACTUALLY DATING THAT CHINESE BRAT!!!!!" yelled Touya.  
  
Out of nowhere, Meiling popped out from behind him. "HE IS NOT A CHINESE BRAT! LOOK AT SAKUR, SHE'S THE JAPENESE -"  
  
"Hey! Watch it girl! That's my baby, monster, little, sister you're talking about!" yelled Touya.  
  
They both stood up with their fist up, ready to fight until...   
  
"Hey look! They're actually talking now!" said Yukito.  
  
"How cute!" said Nakuru.   
  
"I agree!" said Fujitaka (Sakura's father).  
  
The fight between Meiling and Touya stopped. They both sat down, mumbling some cuss words... while breaking their chopsticks, plates and soon the whole table.  
  
"Well this is going well," said Yukito to Fujitaka and Naoko with a wine glass in his hand, as they stared at the Touya and Meiling in a weird way.  
  
"Ya... I agree..." said Nakuru sarcastically.  
  
They all sweat drop and turn to look at where Sakura and Syaoran where.  
  
  
Back to the middle of the restaurant...  
  
"Excuse me waiter, I think I'll pay the bill now," said Syaoran.  
  
"Sir, the bill is already taken care of-  
  
"By who?" said Syaoran while jumping up.  
  
"I rather not say... this person told me not to tell you... I'm sorry sir... and would you please let go of my collar, your sort of... ch.... cho... choking mmmm... me."  
  
Syaoran didn't let go. He feared, well maybe not fear, but didn't want Tomoyo (since she's rich, and usually does this for Sakura) or the others to watch or stock him while he was on a date with Sakura, which is a once in a lifetime event. He imagined Tomoyo video taping them right that instant...  
  
A small, soft hand, out of nowhere went on Syaoran's shoulder. It gave him chills up and down his spine.  
  
"Syaoran, let go of the man... I know you think Tomoyo is here, but she isn't," said Sakura. (A note from the author about what Sakura said: ahem! *Cough* Sure...)  
  
Syaoran obeyed.  
  
"Sorry Sakura. It's just that ever since Tomoyo videotaped me in the boy's locker room... I sort of worry sometimes... you know... privacy. "  
  
"It's alright." She giggled. "Hey you did look cute in the shower... opps! Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"You saw me... in the... You saw the tape?" Syaoran was so shocked that Sakura actually saw him nude, that he started to blush. "You... what did... you..."  
  
"I saw all of um... it..."  
  
  
Back to the corner of the restaurant...  
  
"You actually video taped Syaoran... in the boys' locker room? How?" asked Eriol in jealousy.  
  
"Well... I have my ways... I paid a guy to do that for me," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Why?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Because, Sakura and I had this conversation after science about guys... and then suddenly we got in a conversation about Li-kun, then... I didn't know that Sakura was acting sarcastically, but she wondered how Syaoran's body looked like."  
  
"Oh... okay."   
  
"You know... I'm only love you right?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes," he said cheerfully. He was back to his normal self, instead of being a little jealous of Syaoran.  
  
  
At the other side of the restaurant...  
  
"I can't believe Sakura... actually-"  
  
"Cool it Touya. You know it's going to happen someday," said Yukito  
  
"That is true," Fujitaka.  
  
"DAD! YOUR DAUGHTER AND MY LITTLE SISSTER SAW A MAN NAKED BEFORE SHE'S EVEN MARRIED... WHICH IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN BECAUSE I WON'T ALLOW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Touya, while standing up.  
  
For some reason, Meiling was very quiet and not as jumpy as she was before. She seems said and depress... no one seemed to notice............  
  
Nakuru pulled Touya down to his set.  
  
  
  
Syaoran did his best to change the subject. "You want to go to the park, right now?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Sure, why not," she replied.  
  
They walked out of the restaurant, started walking and holding hands.  
  
  
Back to the corner of the restaurant...  
  
"Hey they're leaving... let's go!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai!" said everyone at the table.  
  
  
  
"Look! How cute! They're leaving the restaurant and holding hands!" said Nakuru.  
  
Touya jumped up ready to run... "What! Let's go! We need to-  
  
"And just where are you going, young man. Don't you think they need privacy," said Touya's dad, while holding him back.  
  
"He's right Touya," said Yukito.  
  
"I'm not going to let that Chinese brat kiss my sister!"  
  
Suddenly a fan hit Touya on the head. "He is not a Chinese brat!" yelled Meiling. "They're not going to kiss!"  
  
"And how do you know for sure?" asked Touya.  
  
"Cause I'm going to stop them!" answered Meiling. "Lets go!"  
  
"Hai!" yelled Touya. They both ran out of the restaurant like wild goose, chasing after Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"They won't ever learn will they," said Nakuru  
  
"Nop," said Yukito and Fujitaka. They shook their heads.   
  
"Let's go after Touya and Meiling, so they won't ruin anything!" said Yukito.  
  
The three started to run after Touya and Meiling.  
  
  
  
At the park, two people looking at stars...  
  
"It's beautiful," whispered Sakura as she put her head on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"I know... it's a good day to look at stars, isn't it?" said Syaoran.  
  
There was silence once again.  
  
"Do you... do you... um lo... lov... love... mmm... do you love me?" asked Syaoran suddenly breaking the silence.  
  
She lifted her head away from his shoulder, and smiled.   
  
He didn't know what or why he asked her that... He spoke again: "You know... well... you... I over heard you talking about you loving me and... um... you and I... you know... I asked you on a date, cause... you know and-  
  
Sakura pushed her body against his and kissed him. She didn't know why she did it... it just felt like the right thing to do.   
  
Although this was there first kiss, it seemed as though they have done it a million times.  
  
They stopped kissing... Sakura put her head on Syaoran's chest. "Yes... I love you, Syaoran, and I always will."  
  
"I love you too Sakura." They started to kiss passionately again.  
  
  
  
Behind a big tree with some bushes...  
  
"Mission accomplish, you guys," said Tomoyo, as she recorded them kissing.  
  
"That's so sweet... that there kissing," said Rika.  
  
"I know... I wish Yamasaki and I can do that!" said Chilharu.  
  
"You know kissing causes cavities, that's why I don't ever kiss, until I'm odd, and I need dentures," said Yamasaki.  
  
Everyone sweat drops...   
  
  
Two shadows running...  
  
"No! We're late! They already kissed!" yelled Meiling.  
  
"And you said you can stop them! I just... there KISSING!!!!! WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!!!!!" yelled Touya.  
  
They both turn red with an aura of blue around them.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" said a person from behind. It was Yukito, and behind him were Nakuru and Fujitaka.   
  
"But we have to!" said Meiling.  
  
"I know! BABY SISTERS DON'T KISS PEOPLE LIKE-  
  
"Look Touya. Sometimes you can't expect people to turn out the way you want them to be," started Yukito. "Sort of like me. Well... I want nice brown and golden waffles for breakfast, but it turns out burnt! I tell ya! Burnt! You don't see me complaining about it. I just eat it, for what it is and how it is. It's the inside that matters. The inside is all nice and golden and good. See what I mean?"  
  
Nakuru hated when he motioned food at the situation like this. "How can you be thinking of your stomach at a time like this?!" yelled Nakuru.  
  
Everyone starts to sweat drop.  
  
  
Back to Sakura and Syaoran...  
  
They hugged each other...  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We've known each other for a very long time right? And this is our first date right?"  
  
"Yes that's true."  
  
"Do you ever think of us going further then... then... that?" he asked.  
  
"Well, what do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! First the brat asked my sister on a date... she's gone to first base... is he going to make her skip second and go to third and then a home run!!!" yelled Touya.  
  
Meiling seemed sad. She was quiet once again... no one noticed............  
  
"Touya control yourself! Syaoran Li wouldn't do that to your little sister," said Nakuru.  
  
  
Back to the corner of a bush...  
  
"I didn't know they'll go this far," said Naoko.  
  
"Me either," said Rika.  
  
"You guys! Syaoran would never do that to Sakura or force her until they're married!" said Tomoyo.  
  
  
Back to Sakura and Syaoran...  
  
"Well... um... heck! I'll just do this right now" He took Sakura's hands and kissed them, bent down and took a box out, opened it. There was a ring inside. "Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?"  
  
"Um... YES. Of course I will!" she replied.  
  
He placed the ring on her finger. They were about to kiss until...  
  
"YES!!!!! YES! YES!!" yelled five people in the right corner. It was Tomoyo, Chilharu, Naoko, Takashi, and Eriol. They ran towards where Sakura and Syaoran were.  
  
"What... what are you guys doing here?" asked Syaoran in confusion.  
  
"We were doing the ancient Inca dance called spying," said Yamasaki.  
  
"Sakura, what kind of dress do you want? What color, what size," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh Sakura, I'm so happy for you!" said Rika.  
  
Suddenly three more people came out of nowhere.  
  
"Congratulations! My son-in-law. Welcome to the family," said Fujitaka while shaking Syaoran's hand.  
  
"You guys would make such a cute couple," said Nakuru.  
  
"What type of food are you going to serve at the wedding?" asked Yukito.  
  
"Yukito!" said Nakuru. She had turned mad... her face turned red.  
  
"Nakuru, you might want to use this," said Chilharu. She handed her a mallet. Eriol, Naoko, Tomoyo, Rika, and Takashi backed away from the mallet.  
  
Everyone in the group started to laugh, as Yukito had a bump on his head.  
  
There was so much chaos that all Syaoran could do was blink. It stopped when Touya went in the group.  
  
Everyone went silent.  
  
If you can't beat him, join him thought Touya.  
  
"Welcome to the family, my new br... bro... brother-in-law," said Touya. He reached out a hand to Syaoran and shook it. Although they shook hands, that didn't make any difference on what they felt about each other. They still hated one another. This was a beginning of war... World War Three, if you ask me (hey it rhymes!).  
  
Everyone started to cheer and laugh. Even Syaoran.   
  
He looked in the distance. It was Meiling. She took one last look at him and disappeared. It as going to be the last time he would ever see her, or would it be...*  
  
------------------------------------   
He smiled at that moment as he remembered their first date and him proposing to Sakura.   
  
He looked at the bottle and the sword once again.  
  
~I have to finish. Not yet Syaoran. You have to finish this letter until you use the poison~  
  
He took his pen again and started to write.  
  
No, it was too painful... he couldn't write anymore, but he had to... the memories brought back so much. He looked at the bottle and his sword.  
  
~I just need to finish... soon I'll join you Sakura~  
  
------------------------------------  
  
* "Push... push Mrs. Li! Just a little more..." said the doctor.  
  
"I am pushing you idiot! I'm doing the best I... AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now, now, Sakura, listen to the doctor," said Syaoran calmly. Even though his wife was giving birth, he still had a scowl on his face, while holding her hand.  
  
"Oh, easy for you to say! You're the one who did this to me!"  
  
"At least we fun, right?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Fun? AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Sakura. She was in so much pain that she held Syaoran's hand so hard, it turned red and sore.  
  
"Sakura... honey... let... your grip is sort of..." He looked at his hand; it had turned blue, loosing circulation.   
  
The door suddenly opened.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" asked a girl with a video camera. It was Tomoyo.   
  
"Tomoyo!" yelled Syaoran. "What are you doing in her... your suppose to be in New York and why the heck are you carrying that video camera?"  
  
"Well, I video taped everything Sakura gone through... even the night you two... ump... well I thought I might video tape her giving birth." She turned on the video camera.  
  
"YOU WHAT! HOW DID YOU... YOU ARE NOT GOING TO VIDEO TAPE MY WIFE GIVING BRITH TO MY CHILD!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Says who? Well, don't you want to keep this as a memory?"  
  
"OUT!!!! OUT!!! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!!!!!!!!!" he yelled once again.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU TWO!!!!! THERE IS A WOMEN GIVING BRITH HERE AND YOUR AGRUING ABOUT THIS?!" yelled a nurse. "AND YOU... THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOU TO BE VIDEO TAPING, IF YOU WANT TO STAY HERE!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo turned off her video camera, without any further ado. Out of nowhere she took out a small camera and started to take pictures when Li and the nurse had there back to her (which was the whole time).  
  
"Oh!!! I see the head... just one more push Mrs. Li!" said the doctor.  
  
Sakura with all her might pushed hard as she could. The baby went out, but there was still pain.  
  
"It's a baby boy! Wait...there's still another baby, twins!" said the doctor.  
  
"WHAT!!!! SYAORAN LI!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME AT OUR HONEYMOON?" yelled Sakura in rage.  
  
"Well, we can still watch what we did, since TOMOYO video taped it for us," he said once again sarcastically.  
  
Out of nowhere, Sakura took out a mallet and hit him on the head.  
  
Syaoran was now on the floor, with his hand still holding on to Sakura.   
  
"Akane and Chiharu... never should've not came to the baby shower... to give you those mallets," said Li with a bump on his head.  
  
"Oh!!! I see the head... just one more push Mrs. Li!" said the doctor once again. Sakura pushed with all her might... the baby came out.  
  
"It's a girl! You have twins, twins, TWINS!" said the doctor.  
  
  
  
Everything was silent... the chaos of yelling was gone.  
  
Sakura, now asleep like a baby laid on the bed of the hospital.  
  
Syaoran holding his children (the boy is named Hirosi and the girl is name Miyoka) was speechless. He had twins. He finally had a family of his own, to love, hold and take care of... his wish was coming true...   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
That was the happiest day of his life (other than the honeymoon... hehe... wonder what happened there?).  
  
He still remembered the time he held his children in his arms. It was as tough it was yesterday...  
  
Little tears of joy came down his cheek... he smiled... his first smile in days...  
  
He took his pen and paper and started to write again...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Seven years later... On April 1...  
It was Sakura's birthday...   
  
Syaoran, his two children, family and friends were throwing a surprise party for Sakura.   
  
He was suppose to take distract Sakura so they could finish setting up the party.  
  
They took a walk around the park, where eight years ago, Syaoran propose to Sakura. They walked to the tree where Tomoyo and the others where spying on them, eight years ago.  
  
"Do you remember the time you propose to me and everyone was spying on us?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes, I remember it as though it was yesterday. It was pretty funny wasn't it?"  
  
The both giggled. Syaoran kissed Sakura softly on the lips.  
  
"I have something for you, for your birthday," whispered Syaoran.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to..."  
  
He took her right hand, where see wore her ring and placed it on his. He mumbled some magical words...  
  
There was a beautiful, yellow, bright ball of light on top of Sakura's hand. It turned pink, then green, then blue and then a heart with wings.  
  
"It's... beautiful Syaoran..." Sakura was very amazed at the heart. "What is it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"It's my love for you." At that point he let go of her hand, pushed her against the tree trunk and kissed her as he kissed her on the night he proposed.  
  
They kissed for a long time... (Author's note: when I mean long... I mean long okay?) Sakura broke away from the kisses.  
  
"You know, I want to save some for tonight," said Sakura.  
  
"Tonight?" He imagined what they where going to do at night... He came back to his senses.  
  
"I love you Syaoran... and it better be nailed in your head."  
  
"I love you too Sakura... and believe me it is... from those mallets." They both laughed.  
  
  
  
It was time to get home from the walk, because of the party...  
  
"Syaoran, why do we have to go home right now?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Because... um... I can't tell you... it's a secret."  
  
"Is it because of the surprise party?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"It is. Isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yes... but don't tell Tomoyo that I told you. She's going to kill me. I heard Chiharu gave her a mallet," he said.  
  
"Alright, I promise."  
  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
A thing just popped in Sakura's mind. "Do you know what happened to... Meiling... I haven't heard from her in years."  
  
Syaoran wasn't sure what the answer for that question. She didn't go to their wedding, even though she was invited and she didn't keep in touch with them, through the eight years they were happily married.  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"Or maybe she has a broken heart to confront you!" said another voice. It wasn't Sakura, but someone else's.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran turned around.   
  
"Meiling!" yelled Sakura. "It's been a long time, ever since we saw or heard from you."  
  
"Long time no see... you too." She did not smile, but had a frown on her face. Her dressing style was different also. She wore black tight pants and a black tight shirt. She had something around her arm...  
  
"Since you're here Meiling... why don't you join us for a walk," said Syaoran unsure what he just said.  
"Ya! You can join us... there's a-  
  
"Shut up!" Meiling interrupted Sakura. She lifted a gun a Sakura. Sakura and Syaoran's hands raised  
  
"Meiling... what are you doing," asked Syaoran in panic. She pointed the gun at Syaoran. "Why are you doing this," he asked.  
  
"So, you know how much I was tortured." She started to smile in an evil way. "Ever since you broke the engagement, it's been a living hell for me! Mother criticized on how useless I was, because I refuse to marry. I lived on the streets because of you... I started to take drugs, join gangs." Her hands shaking... "Syaoran, I always loved you. But you always ignored me!"  
  
"I didn't ignore you! I loved you as a sister!" he yelled back.  
  
Meiling had tears in her eyes. She shook her head, wiped the tears off her face.  
  
"Meiling I'm sure we can talk," said Sakura.  
  
Meiling ignored what Sakura said. "It was because of her wasn't it," asked Meiling. She pulled the trigger on Syaoran. He didn't answer. He closed his eyes knowing that he was going to die.  
  
He heard two gunshots and then another gunshot. He opened his eyes... he didn't get shot. He looked down. Meiling was died... she must've shot herself in the head...  
  
"NO!" he cried. Sakura was shot... she go shot two times... in the shoulder. He held Sakura in his arms, her head on his lap. There was blood leaking from her mouth.  
  
"Syaoran," she whispered. She coughed up blood on his shirt. He didn't care... "Am... am I dying?" She had tears running down her cheek.  
  
"No, no your not! I won't let you. Everything is going to be all right. Everything, you hear me? I'm going to get you to the hospital." His eyes started to water and tears came down his cheek. He had lied to Sakura. She was dying and he knew it.  
  
"You're lying... I am aren't I?" She smiled a weak smile. He didn't answer. "I... love... you..."  
  
"I love you too, Sakura. Please don't leave me," he whispered. He held her hand, as she held it tight also. He looked in her eyes. They spoke without words and said their good-byes...  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and her grip was loose. He felt no pulse... she was died.  
  
"No!" he cried. "Wake up! Sakura! Stop kidding around!" He started to cry. He gave her a small weak kiss. He could taste the blood, and the coldness of her lips. She was truly died. More tears came down his cheeks. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?" he yelled he broke down in tears...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
He had broken down in tears... on the floor, curled up in a ball, as if he was a child. It was too painful...  
  
~Why didn't protect her? Why did I close my eyes? Why couldn't Meiling just kill me instead of her?~  
  
He looked at a picture of his family. His two children... Hirosi had brown hair eyes, like him when he was a child and Miyoka was as beautiful as her mother.  
  
He was back to his senses. He was going to kill himself any minute now... why did it matter... he was going to kill himself by using the poison in that bottle and stab itself with his sword to make things faster. He just needed to finish the conclusion. He still had tears in his eyes, though. He picked up his pen...  
  
And those are the reasons why I can't go on living. It was my entire fault I let Sakura die. Although Sakura would never approve or agree for what I'm doing right now, I'm also doing this because I also, carelessly let Meiling kill herself.  
  
Mother please take good care of Hirosi and Miyoka as you did for me. And father-in-law raise my children to be as beautiful as Sakura. I will always love you guys. As for Touya, I know we never been friendly to each other, lets face it, we were born to be enemies. But I know that you have been always been a good brother to Sakura. I hope good things arise for you, Nakura, and Yukito. And my four wonderful sisters... I don't really know what to say, but I should've token cooking lessons when I was younger, before this all happened. Hope things are well for you too...   
  
Tomoyo, Sakura's 'sister' and my friend, I know you're going to blame the death of Sakura and me on yourself, but it isn't your fault. So, don't blame yourself. Hope you and Eriol would have a good life together. And same thing with Chiharu, Naoko, Yamasaki and Rika. Oh ya Tomoyo, I want you to get those old tapes that you recorded of Sakura and me to our Hirosi and Miyoka. Just do me a favor, burn the tape that you recorded me in the boys locker room and the one where Sakura and I were on in the honeymoon.  
  
Cerberus... and Suppi... if any... you know... (he means Clow Cards) get loose, teach my children the skills... and guide them through like you did in those olden days. I know they have some... you know (he means magic). I think you know what I mean...  
  
Last but not least my children, Hirosi and Miyoka. You two have been one of the best things that ever happened to me. Make sure your grades are still high and don't take any drugs. It causes lung cancer. Go speak to Yamasaki if you need help. Take good care of each other and obey what your grandparents have to say. I'm sorry I have to leave you two like this. Please don't hate me. I will always be looking after you in heaven.  
  
If I missed anyone... I'm sorry. I love all of you guys... well maybe most of you... sorry Touya... and I hope good things up rise in your future, nothing like Sakura's and mine.   
  
Good-bye  
  
Love,  
  
Syaoran Li   
  
***The End***  
  
Another Author's note:   
1.  
  
Do you know that part where Tomoyo is video taping Sakura giving birth... that was originally... (I think) by Suppi-chan. I'm still waiting for her permission, if I can "borrow" that idea. But I'm got inpatient... so I decided to post my story up anyway... Sorry... don't kill me Suppi-chan! I promised her I'd give her full credit. If you haven't read "Gonna Get Married! A Sakura Fic" than read it! It's really good! I give it ten stars, one million Oscars and twenty six other unknown best awards sixteen thumbs up... wait I only have two thumbs... never mind. But before you click the blue thing under line, to go review my story PLEASE... thank you!   
http://fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=56078  
2.  
  
I want to thank Akane from Ranma1/2 for using mallets and giving me these ideas in my fanfic. Thank you!  
  
3.  
  
I know the characters are out of character, but... it's just to make things funny.  
  
4.   
  
Update: Sorry... at the end of the conclusion thing, I accidentally put Kasumi and ()... I'm so use too writing Kasumi... must get Ranma1/2 and Pokemon out my head... sorry people!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
